The Other Skywalker
by MirskianQueen
Summary: What if Anakin wasn't Shmi's only child, she had had a child before him also born of the Force. Cadeyrn Skywalker left when he was fifteen, now he seeks out his long lost brother, in dire need of his help; how will Anakin react to this family reunion?
1. Chapter 1

**_THE OTHER SKYWALKER  
><em>**

**_What if Anakin wasn't the only child of Shmi Skywalker? What if she had had a child before him also born of the Force?_**

**_Cadeyrn Skywalker left Tatooine when he was fifteen, now he seeks out his long lost brother, in dire need of his help; how will Anakin react to this family reunion?_**

**_(Set After Attack Of The Clones.)_**

**_CHARACTER PROFILES  
><em>**

**_Name: Cadeyrn 'Cade' Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Battle king._**

**_Age: 30._**

**_Appearance: Long wavy brown hair, rests just above his shoulders. Tall, thin, wiry body build, brown eyes._**

**_Personality: Honest, kind, caring, determined, strong-willed, loyal, dependable._**

**_Skills: Force Sensitive; self taught in the ways of the Force, affinity with mechanics, great skill with a lightsaber; constructed from instructions in a book, very shoddy looking. _**

**_Name: Ailene Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Noble._**

**_Age: 27._**

**_Appearance: Long straight blonde hair, reaches past lower back. Slender, delicate, body build, grey eyes._**

**_Personality: Stubborn, determined, loving, gentle._**

**_Name: Maeve Skywalker. _**

**_Name Meaning: 'Cause of great joy'._**

**_Age: 11._**

**_Appearance: Wavy dark brown hair, just below shoulders. Thin, delicate body build, brown eyes._**

**_Personality: Kind, caring, gentle, shy._**

**_Skills: Is force Sensitive like her father._**

**_Name: Boden Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Blond._**

**_Age: 5._**

**_Appearance: Short blond hair, grey eyes, thin body build._**

**_Personality: Honest, strong willed, stubborn, kind, caring._**

**_Skills: Is force Sensitive like his father._**

**_PROLOGUE._**

Anakin grinned, his eyes flashed with glee as he blocked Obi-wan's strike, he parried another blow before launching a series of fast strikes of his own; each and every one was blocked with exceptional skill, feinting a savage blow from up high Anakin swept his lightsaber under Obi-wan's as his Master moved to block his feint_

He froze, lightsaber suddenly limp in his hands; his eyes locked on the man standing to one side of the training arena, he felt his face go slack, felt shock slam through him. Oh yes, even after almost a decade and a half, he recognised this man; he would always recognise him, after all his face was his own only older.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-wan stepped back, confused by his Padawan's reaction.

Anakin was a myriad of emotions; shock, joy, disbelief, confusion and anger. Shaking his head he swallowed and licked his lips, "_Cade_?" He couldn't believe it, after fourteen years his brother just showed up? _He must have heard about Mom_, it would make sense; it had only been a few months since her death.

Cadeyrn smiled and walked forward, "I was beginning to think you didn't remember me."

Anakin's face twisted into an angry scowl, "I remember the day you abandoned me and Mom." That day still haunted him, he'd just turned four, Cadeyrn had come running inside, he and his Mom had argued for a few minutes and he'd packed a bag and walked out; his Mother's face had been ashen with both anger and fear, it had been the last time he'd seen his brother, no goodbye, no explanation, he'd just left and never looked back.

Cadeyrn shook his head, "it wasn't like that Ani_"

"It's Anakin," only Padme called him 'Ani', he glower at Cadeyrn and shook his head, "You're lucky to even call me that."

Cadeyrn reached out a hand, "Please, Ani_" He flinched at Anakin's glare, "Anakin, Just let me explain."

Snorting Anakin shook his head, "why? I didn't seem to be worthy of an explanation when you left? Why should now be any different?"

Obi-wan frowned and stepped between them, "Anakin?" He drew his Padawan's attention to him, "who is this?"

Folding his arms, Anakin scowled and shot a baleful glare at Cadeyrn. "This is Cadeyrn Skywalker, my _brother_."

Obi-wan's eyes widened, Anakin had never mention having a brother before, "you never said anything about having a brother."

Shaking his head, Anakin shrugged and scowled lividly at Cadeyrn. "That's because I didn't, he left when I was four." He strode passed Obi-wan, slamming his shoulder into Cadeyrn's as he stormed out of the training arena.

Cadeyrn winced and sighed heavily as Anakin strode out of sight, "well that went splendidly."

Obi-wan stared after Anakin and frowned, "what was that about?" He honestly didn't understand, he had never seen Anakin look so hurt and angry before.

Cadeyrn closed his eyes and shook his head, "Mom obviously didn't get around to explaining it to him."

"Explaining what exactly?" Obi-wan asked, trying to comprehend the situation, "why is he so upset with you?"

"Because when he was four, I had to leave; and I couldn't tell him why." Cadeyrn's voice was a low whisper, "I never wanted to go, but Mom said it was best, that it was the only way to keep Ani safe." Tears glistened in his eyes, "I was trying to protect him and Mom."


	2. Chapter 2

**_THE OTHER SKYWALKER  
><em>**

**_What if Anakin wasn't the only child of Shmi Skywalker? What if she had had a child before him also born of the Force?_**

**_Cadeyrn Skywalker left Tatooine when he was fifteen, now he seeks out his long lost brother, in dire need of his help; how will Anakin react to this family reunion?_**

**_(Set After Attack Of The Clones.)_**

**_CHARACTER PROFILES  
><em>**

**_Name: Cadeyrn 'Cade' Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Battle king._**

**_Age: 30._**

**_Appearance: Long wavy brown hair, rests just above his shoulders. Tall, thin, wiry body build, brown eyes._**

**_Personality: Honest, kind, caring, determined, strong-willed, loyal, dependable._**

**_Skills: Force Sensitive; self taught in the ways of the Force, affinity with mechanics, great skill with a lightsaber; constructed from instructions in a book, very shoddy looking. _**

**_Name: Ailene Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Noble._**

**_Age: 27._**

**_Appearance: Long straight blonde hair, reaches past lower back. Slender, delicate, body build, grey eyes._**

**_Personality: Stubborn, determined, loving, gentle._**

**_Name: Maeve Skywalker. _**

**_Name Meaning: 'Cause of great joy'._**

**_Age: 11._**

**_Appearance: Wavy dark brown hair, just below shoulders. Thin, delicate body build, brown eyes._**

**_Personality: Kind, caring, gentle, shy._**

**_Skills: Is force Sensitive like her father._**

**_Name: Boden Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Blond._**

**_Age: 5._**

**_Appearance: Short blond hair, grey eyes, thin body build._**

**_Personality: Honest, strong willed, stubborn, kind, caring._**

**_Skills: Is force Sensitive like his father._**

**_CHAPTER ONE._**

"The first time they came, they just offered me a job; they said that I was 'gifted', that I could do better than work in Watto's junk shop." Cadeyrn shrugged, "I told them I couldn't leave and I wasn't interested." Looking at obi-wan he sighed, "admitting hat you're a slave, isn't something that comes easy; especially when you're talking to rich people."

"Who were they?" Obi-wan questioned, he already had a bad feeling that he knew where this was going.

Cadeyrn shook his head, "I didn't know then. That first time, I just told them no." He swallowed and closed his eyes, "the next day I raced in one of the Pod Races and won my freedom." Grinning slightly he chuckled, "I was always great at it. so I made a bet with Watto; If I won twenty races in a row, I would be freed."

Obi-wan choked and gaped at Cadeyrn, shocked and impressed. "Twenty races in a row?"

"It was the best offer Watto made," Cadeyrn shrugged, "besides I never lost so it wasn't an issue for me." He chuckled again and shook his head, "back then I didn't know I was any different to anyone else, I just thought I was 'lucky'."

"So you won you last race, and?"

"Watto freed me," Cadeyrn closed his eyes and bit his lip. "They were waiting for me outside his shop, and this time they weren't taking 'no' for an answer."

Obi-wan nodded and sighed, "they threatened Anakin and your Mother."

"They said that if I didn't go with them, if I didn't use my 'gifts' to aid their 'business', they'd kill Mom and Ani." Cadeyrn shook his head, "I couldn't do it; I told them I'd never do anything for them and ran home."

"Mom was terrified," Cadeyrn closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, "she was still a slave and so was Ani. She couldn't leave, so she said that I had to." Cadeyrn's voice shook as he wiped a hand across his tear filled eyes, "Anakin would never have understood, not then anyway; so I didn't tell him I was going."

With closed eyes, Obi-wan shook his head sadly. "You were protecting them."

"yeah, well Ani doesn't see it that way." Shaking his head, Cadeyrn groaned. "He's right to be angry, I should have tried to tell him_"

"Once he knows the truth, he'll come around."

Cadeyrn bit his lip and barely held back the sob, "I hope so, because I really need help."

The bad feeling returned, or maybe it had never left; Obi-wan stared at Anakin's brother and asked the question already dreading the answer. "What happened?"

"They took my wife, Ailene." Tears cascaded down Cadeyrn's cheeks as he finally lost control of his composure. "They took her and our daughter, Maeve."

Obi-wan took a deep breath, "they still want you to work with them after all these years?" he looked up at Cadeyrn and folded his arms, "you're Force Sensitive?"

Cadeyrn nodded, "I taught myself to control and use it over the years." he looked down and shook his head, "I thought that if I had an advantage over them, that they'd leave me alone."

"But learning to use the Force only made them want you more?" Obi-wan guessed, he let out a small sigh. "Anakin's going to hate himself when he finds out all of this." Then he frowned, "if you knew they were after you, why would you_?"

"Marry? Endanger someone else when they swore to kill anyone I loved?" Cadeyrn shrugged and shook his head, "she's very stubborn and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer either."

A small sniffing sob drew his attention away from Cadeyrn; a small boy, perhaps five years old, stood at the door of the training arena. Cadeyrn smiled and walked to him, placing an arm around his shoulders he looked back at Obi-wan. "This is my son, Boden Skywalker."

xxx

Padme looked up as Anakin walked into her apartment, she'd arrived back on Coruscant a couple of weeks ago; Anakin had been visiting as often as he could without raising suspicion.

Her happy smile at seeing him faded when she saw his face twisted with anger and hurt, "Anakin, what's wrong?"

"Who does he think he is," Anakin snapped, so angry he wasn't aware he wasn't making sense. "Does he actually think he can just walk back into my life after all this time and expect that everything's going to be the same?"

"Who Ani?" Standing she walked to him and took his hand, "who are you talking about?"

"Cadeyrn!" he snarled the name like it was a curse.

"Cade_" Padme's eyes widened, "your _brother_?" Anakin had told her about his brother; what little there was to tell since he had left when Anakin was four.

Anakin nodded, "he just showed up while Obi-wan and I were training."

"Did he say why he's come back?" Padme asked, she had never seen Anakin look so hurt before; there was anger, but it was the hurt in his eyes that held her.

Anakin shook his head, "he probably found out about Mom."

That made her step back, "you didn't ask why he's back?"

"I don't care why he's back!" Anakin snarled, his shoulders heaving with anger, he looked at Padme and shook his head, "I don't care!"

But he did, Padme could see it; despite all the years Cadeyrn had been absent, she could see the little boy who just wanted his big brother. She smiled and sighed. "Anakin, he's your brother." Stroking his cheek she shook her head, "no matter what he does you're always going to care."

"No!" Anakin shook his head, "I don't care!"

"Yes you do," stepping close she leaned into his chest. "Because that's who you are Ani, you're kind and you're caring, and I know you'd do anything for the people you love." Looking up into her eyes she smiled, "you do love him Anakin, he's your brother, he's your family Ani."

Anakin closed his eyes and sighed, holding her close as the anger melted away. "He's acting like no time has passed, like I'm still a little boy and I'm not."

Padme didn't say anything, she just held him and let him vent; he needed to let this out.

"There are things I want to tell him, I want him to know what he missed, I want him to want to know." The pain in his eyes made her heart break as he looked down at her.** "**And I'm sorry but I also want some answers, like where the hell's he been all my life? Why didn't he come back until now? He needs to know that that's not okay."

Padme smiled and nodded, "so tell him."

"I don't know if I can," Anakin shook his head and closed his eyes. "I don't even know where to start."

"You will," stepping back Padme smiled. "Go, find him and talk to him." She folded her arms and shook her head. "Don't even think about coming back here until you've sorted all this out."


	3. Chapter 3

**_THE OTHER SKYWALKER  
><em>**

**_What if Anakin wasn't the only child of Shmi Skywalker? What if she had had a child before him also born of the Force?_**

**_Cadeyrn Skywalker left Tatooine when he was fifteen, now he seeks out his long lost brother, in dire need of his help; how will Anakin react to this family reunion?_**

**_(Set After Attack Of The Clones.)_**

**_CHARACTER PROFILES  
><em>**

**_Name: Cadeyrn 'Cade' Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Battle king._**

**_Age: 30._**

**_Appearance: Long wavy brown hair, rests just above his shoulders. Tall, thin, wiry body build, brown eyes._**

**_Personality: Honest, kind, caring, determined, strong-willed, loyal, dependable._**

**_Skills: Force Sensitive; self taught in the ways of the Force, affinity with mechanics, great skill with a lightsaber; constructed from instructions in a book, very shoddy looking. _**

**_Name: Ailene Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Noble._**

**_Age: 27._**

**_Appearance: Long straight blonde hair, reaches past lower back. Slender, delicate, body build, grey eyes._**

**_Personality: Stubborn, determined, loving, gentle._**

**_Name: Maeve Skywalker. _**

**_Name Meaning: 'Cause of great joy'._**

**_Age: 11._**

**_Appearance: Wavy dark brown hair, just below shoulders. Thin, delicate body build, brown eyes._**

**_Personality: Kind, caring, gentle, shy._**

**_Skills: Is force Sensitive like her father._**

**_Name: Boden Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Blond._**

**_Age: 5._**

**_Appearance: Short blond hair, grey eyes, thin body build._**

**_Personality: Honest, strong willed, stubborn, kind, caring._**

**_Skills: Is force Sensitive like his father._**

_**CHAPTER TWO.**_

Obi-wan smiled, kneeling down he looked at the boy; he looked very similar to Anakin, but then looking at his Father it wasn't surprising. "Hello."

"Hi," Boden looked up at his father. "Is he gonna held us get Mom and Maeve back?" Without waiting for an answer, he looked back at Obi-wan, "you have to help us."

Obi-wan smiled and straightened, "I would certainly like to help." But it wasn't up to him, it was for the Council to decide; and they were fighting a war.

Cadeyrn nodded, understanding his meaning even if Boden didn't.

"Help with what exactly?" Anakin's voice startled Cadeyrn, the older Skywalker spun around.

Obi-wan smiled, "Anakin there's a lot you don't know."

"You're right Master," Anakin glared at Cadeyrn, "I don't know why he left, or where he's been or why he's come back after all this time." Folding his arms, Anakin glowered at his brother.

"Anakin, you really don't understand." Obi-wan shook his head, "there's a perfectly reasonable explanation."

"Then I want to here it from him," his voice was low as he stared at Cadeyrn. "I want to know what 'perfectly reasonable explanation' he could possibly have for abandoning his family." Anakin's voice was angry as his shoulders shook with rage, "we needed you, Mom and me, we needed you and you weren't there!"

"Boden, can you go with Obi-wan while Uncle Anakin and I talk?"

Anakin blinked, noticing the little boy for the first time. "Uncle?" he looked at Cadeyrn, "he's your son?"

Cadeyrn nodded and smiled, "Anakin, meet your Nephew, Boden Skywalker."

Boden grinned and ran forward to hug him, "Dad's told me all about you Uncle Ani, and it's so great to finally meet you, and I just know that you'll be able to help dad get Mom and Maeve back and_"

Bo," Cadeyrn cut him off smiling at Anakin's shocked look. "Go with Obi-wan."

Boden's shoulders drooped and he tightened his hug and looked up at Anakin, "it is really great to meet you Uncle Ani."

Anakin smiled at the boy and gave him a hug, "Your dad and I need to talk."

Boden nodded, "I know." The five year old looked up at Anakin solemnly, "Dad said you'd be very mad, he said that it was because you didn't know why he had to go when you were little and_"

"Boden," Cadeyrn folded his arms and arched an eyebrow, "Uncle Anakin and I need to talk, _now_."

Sighing Boden stepped away from Anakin, "fine." He looked at Obi-wan, "are you really a Jedi?"

Obi-wan grinned and nodded, taking the boy's hand to lead him away from Anakin and Cadeyrn, "why don't we go over here and I'll tell you all about it?"

Anakin watched as Obi-wan lead his away, then he looked at Cadeyrn. "Well?"

Sighing Cadeyrn closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "when I left I had some really nasty people after me," he said quietly, "they approached me the day before I left, wanted me to work for them, said that they could use my 'gifts'."

Looking at Anakin he shrugged, "I told them no. the next day, after I won the last race and Watto freed me they were waiting."

"They said that they were going to kill you and Mom if I didn't agree to work with them," Cadeyrn shook his head and closed his eyes. "I told them no again, ran home and told Mom."

Moving to stand right in front of Anakin, Cadeyrn shook his head. "I didn't want to go Anakin, Mom told me to, she said it was the only way to keep you safe."

Anakin stood staring in shock, he licked his lips and shook his head, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom said you wouldn't understand," Cadeyrn shrugged, "I knew different, but it I'd told you I had to go, you would have asked me to stay." Smiling slightly Cadeyrn shrugged, "I never could say no to you, if you'd asked that, I would have stayed and you and Mom would have been killed."

Anakin closed his eyes, he felt like a fool; as if Cadeyrn would have left for any other reason. Opening his eyes, Anakin sighed. "I'm sorry, Cade_"

"Don't," stepping forward, Cadeyrn hugged him. "You didn't know, you had every right to be angry."

Anakin frowned and pulled back, "you're not here because of Mom are you?"

Cadeyrn shook his head, "Mom?"

Anakin's eyes widened when he realised that Cadeyrn didn't know, "you don't know?"

"No, I spoke to Watto. He said you'd been freed years ago, that you were a Jedi." Cadeyrn stared at Anakin, "what don't I know about Mom?"

Anakin bit his lip and looked down at the ground, "she's dead Cade."

Cadeyrn gaped in shock, staggering back like he'd been dealt a physical blow. "Dead?" he swallowed and shook his head, "how? When?"

Taking a deep breath, Anakin licked his lips. "About three months ago, she was taken by sand people."

Cadeyrn covered his mouth with his hand, his breath shook as tears gathered in his eyes.

Anakin hugged him, and closed his eyes. "I tried to save her, but I didn't get there in time."

Cadeyrn's shoulders shook with sobs as he wrapped his arms around Anakin, Anakin knew the pain his brother felt, even after three months their mother's death still pained him.

Then he pulled back, "wait, if you're not here about Mom, why did you come back?"

Cadeyrn closed his eyes and breathed deeply, when he opened his eyes they were filled with torment. "The people who threatened you and Mom, they took my wife and daughter."

Anakin stared at Cadeyrn, horror filled him and he knew why Cadeyrn had returned. Nodding Anakin placed a hand on Cadeyrn's shoulder, "I'll help you Cade." He told his brother firmly, "We'll get them back, I promise you."


	4. Chapter 4

**_THE OTHER SKYWALKER  
><em>**

**_What if Anakin wasn't the only child of Shmi Skywalker? What if she had had a child before him also born of the Force?_**

**_Cadeyrn Skywalker left Tatooine when he was fifteen, now he seeks out his long lost brother, in dire need of his help; how will Anakin react to this family reunion?_**

**_(Set After Attack Of The Clones.)_**

**_CHARACTER PROFILES  
><em>**

**_Name: Cadeyrn 'Cade' Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Battle king._**

**_Age: 30._**

**_Appearance: Long wavy brown hair, rests just above his shoulders. Tall, thin, wiry body build, brown eyes._**

**_Personality: Honest, kind, caring, determined, strong-willed, loyal, dependable._**

**_Skills: Force Sensitive; self taught in the ways of the Force, affinity with mechanics, great skill with a lightsaber; constructed from instructions in a book, very shoddy looking. _**

**_Name: Ailene Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Noble._**

**_Age: 27._**

**_Appearance: Long straight blonde hair, reaches past lower back. Slender, delicate, body build, grey eyes._**

**_Personality: Stubborn, determined, loving, gentle._**

**_Name: Maeve Skywalker. _**

**_Name Meaning: 'Cause of great joy'._**

**_Age: 11._**

**_Appearance: Wavy dark brown hair, just below shoulders. Thin, delicate body build, brown eyes._**

**_Personality: Kind, caring, gentle, shy._**

**_Skills: Is force Sensitive like her father, can vanish into the force and become invisible._**

**_Name: Boden Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Blond._**

**_Age: 5._**

**_Appearance: Short blond hair, grey eyes, thin body build._**

**_Personality: Honest, strong willed, stubborn, kind, caring._**

**_Skills: Is force Sensitive like his father._**

**_CHAPTER THREE._**

Ailene held her daughter and kissed her forehead gently, "you have to go Maeve." She could have left from the beginning, the Force was strong with her; she could use the Force and vanish, making herself completely invisible.

Maeve shook her head, "no." She stared at her Mother in sheer terror, "I can't Mom; I can't do it."

"Yes you can," keeping her voice low, Ailene brushed back a lock of Maeve's long brown hair. "You have to, your father needs to know where we are."

Maeve blinked, "Daddy. He'll come for us," she snuggled close to her Mother, "he'll come."

"Not if he doesn't know where to go," smiling Ailene shook her head, "you must go to him, tell him where I am."

Maeve sniffed and shook her head, "I'm not brave enough Mom; I can't do it."

"Being brave doesn't mean you aren't afraid Maeve," Ailene smiled at her shy daughter, "being brave is being able to act even when you're afraid." Pushing Maeve back, Ailene smiled again. "I know you can do this, you have to; it's the only way."

Maeve bit her lip, "I will come back for you Mom."

"No," Ailene shook her head, "you go, find your Father and stay where you're safe."

"Ok."

Maeve closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Ailene watched waiting; one moment her daughter sat before her, the next she simply vanished, disappearing before her very eyes.

Ailene smiled and nodded, "that's my girl." She stood and walked to the bed Maeve had slept on the night before, bundling up one of the sheets into a long lump, she spread the sheet from her bed on top; to the unsuspecting it would seem like Maeve was asleep.

x

The door opened and he stepped in holding to trays of food in his hands, he stared around as Ailene stood. "Where is she?"

"Asleep," Ailene kept her voice low, as though trying not to wake her 'sleeping' daughter. "Please don't wake her, this is the first time she's slept since we were taken."

"Boss says you're to eat," he said walking towards the bed.

Ailene planted herself in front of him, "please. She's just a little girl, she needs her sleep." Taking the trays Ailene smiled, "I'll make sure she eats when she wakes."

Over the guard's shoulder the saw the door slide open soundlessly and smiled, "please, she's been so scared, can't you just let her sleep a little bit longer?"

"Alright," the man sighed and shook his head, "but you make sure she eats when she wakes up."

"I will," Ailene smiled, "thank you."

The man turned and walked out; Ailene closed her eyes and took a shaking breath as she heard the door lock behind him.

x

Maeve ran swift and silent through the near deserted streets, it had taken her only a few minutes to escape the house where she and her Mother had been kept; it belonged to one of the men.

Now she ran towards the space port, unnoticed, invisible to everyone around her. She'd learned to vanish all on her own, she was just so shy; one day she and her father had been walking through a market, and she had simply wanted to disappear, to be invisible to all the people who seemed to be watching as she walked passed them.

Since then, it had gotten easier; she could vanish at will and she could stay invisible so long as she concentrated, if she lost her concentration though, she couldn't control it and she became visible again.

The men had come for them so suddenly, that she hadn't had a chance to disappear. She and her Mother had been grabbed and dragged out of their home, Boden had been asleep; she didn't know what he had done, but thy hadn't found him they'd been forced to leave with just her and her Mother.

_Mom, _Maeve sniffed and ran into the space port, _I will find Dad, I will save you Mom. _What would they do when they found that she had gone? Would they hurt her Mother? Would they kill her? Surely not, they needed her to make her father do what they wanted; but it didn't rule out hurting her.

Maeve bit her lip, how was she supposed to find her Father? _Mom was wrong, I can't do this. _Despair washed over her, and she felt her control slipping.

"… Skywalker's getting quite famous."

Maeve blinked, _Skywalker? _The security officers couldn't mean her Father, which left, _Uncle Anakin. _ It made sense that her father would go to him for help, _If I could just find out where he is._

"He and Master Kenobi, they're both making a name for themselves." Maeve listened, moving closer so that she could hear, "but Anakin Skywalker, he's just a learner."

"He'll make a great Jedi someday," the second officer said, "we need more like the pair of them…"

Maeve stopped listening; _Uncle Anakin's learning to be a Jedi? _Maeve grinned, she knew where to go now, after all; everyone knew that the Jedi temple was on Coruscant.


	5. Chapter 5

**_THE OTHER SKYWALKER  
><em>**

**_What if Anakin wasn't the only child of Shmi Skywalker? What if she had had a child before him also born of the Force?_**

**_Cadeyrn Skywalker left Tatooine when he was fifteen, now he seeks out his long lost brother, in dire need of his help; how will Anakin react to this family reunion?_**

**_(Set After Attack Of The Clones.)_**

**_CHARACTER PROFILES  
><em>**

**_Name: Cadeyrn 'Cade' Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Battle king._**

**_Age: 30._**

**_Appearance: Long wavy brown hair, rests just above his shoulders. Tall, thin, wiry body build, brown eyes._**

**_Personality: Honest, kind, caring, determined, strong-willed, loyal, dependable._**

**_Skills: Force Sensitive; self taught in the ways of the Force, affinity with mechanics, great skill with a lightsaber; constructed from instructions in a book, very shoddy looking. _**

**_Name: Ailene Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Noble._**

**_Age: 27._**

**_Appearance: Long straight blonde hair, reaches past lower back. Slender, delicate, body build, grey eyes._**

**_Personality: Stubborn, determined, loving, gentle._**

**_Name: Maeve Skywalker. _**

**_Name Meaning: 'Cause of great joy'._**

**_Age: 11._**

**_Appearance: Wavy dark brown hair, just below shoulders. Thin, delicate body build, brown eyes._**

**_Personality: Kind, caring, gentle, shy._**

**_Skills: Is force Sensitive like her father, can vanish into the force and become invisible._**

**_Name: Boden Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Blond._**

**_Age: 5._**

**_Appearance: Short blond hair, grey eyes, thin body build._**

**_Personality: Honest, strong willed, stubborn, kind, caring._**

**_Skills: Is force Sensitive like his father._**

**_CHAPTER FOUR._**

"What if the Council doesn't let you help."

Anakin looked at Cadeyrn and shrugged, "I'm going to help you. With or without their approval," he was not going to leave his brother to face his enemies alone.

"They won't like that," Cadeyrn smiled tightly, "i don't want to get you in trouble."

Anakin bit his lip, moving out of the flow of traffic, he stopped the air-speeder. "I don't need you for that," looking at Boden's sleeping form, Anakin sighed. "Padme isn't just a friend Cade," swallowing Anakin look a deep breath. "She's my wife."

Cadeyrn blinked and stared at Anakin in shock, "I thought marriage was forbidden for Jedi."

Anakin nodded, "it is."

Cadeyrn whistled and laughed, "you never were one for following rules." His expression sobered as Cadeyrn looked at Boden, "are you sure he'll be safe?"

Anakin nodded, "Padme won't let anything happen to him."

x

Padme looked up as Anakin walked in, and felt her eyes widen; the man beside him looked almost identical, older to be sure, and he had their Mother's brown hair and eyes, but he looked so much like Anakin - the little boy in his arms closely resembled Anakin too.

She raised her eyebrows, "I guess you worked everything out?"

Anakin nodded and sighed, "I'm an idiot."

Padme smiled and walked forward holding a hand out to Cadeyrn, "I'm Padme_"

"Ani's wife," Cadeyrn grinned at her shocked look, "Anakin told me."

Padme faced Anakin, "are you mad? If anyone overheard you_"

"I'm not stupid Padme," Anakin took her hand, "I waited until we were alone."

Cadeyrn cleared his throat and resettled Boden on his hip, "uh... is there somewhere I can put Boden to sleep?"

Padme felt her expression soften, "he's gorgeous," she smiled and stroked back his hair. "he can sleep on our bed for now," she wouldn't be using it for a while.

Anakin took a deep breath, "Padme, whoever took Cade's wife and daughter could be watching him." From Cadeyrn's worried look, the thought hadn't occured to him, "they might try to take Boden."

"I'll double my security," Padme assured both Anakin and Cadeyrn, "I'll tell them that I've received threats, no one will know he's here."

Anakin nodded, "be careful."

Padme froze and closed her eyes, "you're going."

Anakin nodded, "Cade needs help." he took her hand in his, "they're my family too, I can't just leave them."

"has the Council given you permission?"

Anakin bit his lip, "not yet." He squared his shoulders, "I'm going, without permission if I have to."

xxx

Obi-wan closed his eyes and sighed, the Council, for obvious reasons, was reluctant to allow Anakin to aid Cadeyrn. "He's going to help him," Obi-wan said quietly, "whether he has permission or not."

"You believe he would deliberately disobey the council's decision?" Master Windu asked.

Obi-wan spread his hands, "Cadeyrn is Anakin's brother, his wife and daughter are his Sister and Niece, they are his family." And having just lost his Mother, Anakin would never sit and do nothing while his family was in danger.

"You have to help!"

The voice was a timid, little girl's. A moment later, she appeared; she had her Father's brown eyes and her wavy brown hair rested around her shoulders. Obi-wan frowned, "You're Cadeyrn's daughter." Somehow, she had escaped.

Maeve nodded nervously, "yes."

"We understand why you would want us to help_!"

Maeve cut Master Windu off, "no you don't." Swallowing she bit her lip and squared her shoulders, normally she would have been too shy to speak over the top of others, but after her capture, escape and journey to Coruscant, she had found a new confidence. "This isn't just about my Father anymore,' she said seriously, "when I escaped, I overheard the guards talking. Count Dooku paid them to kidnap Mom and me, knowing that Dad would go to Uncle Anakin for help."

Maeve looked at the Jedi masters and took a deep breath, "if they go alone, they'll be walking into a trap."

x

"... I'm going, without permission if I have to."

Obi-wan smiled as he entered Padme's apartment, Anakin stood with Cadeyrn and Padme, Boden was asleep in Cadeyrn's arms. "That won't be necessary Anakin," Obi-wan grinned at Anakin, "we've had some new information, that led the Council to grant you permission to rescue Ailene."

Cadeyrn frowned, "what new information? What about Maeve?"

"Well," Maeve stepped out from behind Obi-wan, "I escaped."

"Maeve!" Cadeyrn ran to her, lifting her into his arms, "I was so worried!"

Shaking her head, Maeve hugged her Father, "I'm ok. Mom is to," she bit her lips, "at least she was when I left."

Obi-wan cleared his throat, "Dooku paid the men to abduct Ailene and Maeve."

"Dooku?" Anakin scowled, "he used Cade to get to me."

Obi-wan took a deep breath, "Anakin, Master Windu will lead the attack on Dooku, our mission is to rescue Ailene."

Anakin looked at Cadeyrn, his brother was terrified for his wife, Anakin found himself putting himself in Cadeyrn's shoes, how would he feel if it were Padme in danger? Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Then lets go get her."

xxx

Ailene gasped as she was shoved to the ground in front of Count Dooku, the Sith Lord folded his arms, "where is your daughter?"

"She's gone to find her Uncle," Ailene cocked her head, "I heard the guards talking about you when she left," glaring defiantly she smiled tightly, "I wonder how many Jedi they will send when they find out you're here?"

Dooku's face twisted with anger, he snarled furiously, sending lightning shooting from his fingertips at Ailene; she screamed as the lightning struck, her body writhing in agony, her last conscious thought was of Cadeyrn before everything faded to black.


	6. Chapter 6

**_THE OTHER SKYWALKER  
><em>**

**_What if Anakin wasn't the only child of Shmi Skywalker? What if she had had a child before him also born of the Force?_**

**_Cadeyrn Skywalker left Tatooine when he was fifteen, now he seeks out his long lost brother, in dire need of his help; how will Anakin react to this family reunion?_**

**_(Set After Attack Of The Clones.)_**

**_CHARACTER PROFILES  
><em>**

**_Name: Cadeyrn 'Cade' Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Battle king._**

**_Age: 30._**

**_Appearance: Long wavy brown hair, rests just above his shoulders. Tall, thin, wiry body build, brown eyes._**

**_Personality: Honest, kind, caring, determined, strong-willed, loyal, dependable._**

**_Skills: Force Sensitive; self taught in the ways of the Force, affinity with mechanics, great skill with a lightsaber; constructed from instructions in a book, very shoddy looking. _**

**_Name: Ailene Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Noble._**

**_Age: 27._**

**_Appearance: Long straight blonde hair, reaches past lower back. Slender, delicate, body build, grey eyes._**

**_Personality: Stubborn, determined, loving, gentle._**

**_Name: Maeve Skywalker. _**

**_Name Meaning: 'Cause of great joy'._**

**_Age: 11._**

**_Appearance: Wavy dark brown hair, just below shoulders. Thin, delicate body build, brown eyes._**

**_Personality: Kind, caring, gentle, shy._**

**_Skills: Is force Sensitive like her father, can vanish into the force and become invisible._**

**_Name: Boden Skywalker._**

**_Name Meaning: Blond._**

**_Age: 5._**

**_Appearance: Short blond hair, grey eyes, thin body build._**

**_Personality: Honest, strong willed, stubborn, kind, caring._**

**_Skills: Is force Sensitive like his father._**

**_CHAPTER FIVE._**

"Promise me you'll be careful."

Anakin held Padme close grinning as he nodded, "I'm always careful."

Padme rolled her eyes, "that's what I'm afraid of."

Behind them Cadeyrn laughed, watching as Anakin kissed Padme; what was supposed to be a quick peck, turned into a romantic, passionate, kiss of longing.

Anakin groaned as he pulled away, "I have to go."

"I know," Padme sighed and leaned against him, "I love you."

x

"I'm sorry Anakin."

Cocking his head, Anakin riasd his eyebrows, "what for?"

"Dragging you away from Padme," Cadeyrn smiled at him, "you can't get a lot of time together."

Anakin shook his head, "no, we don't." He sighed thinking of how many times he had been called away in the last few months, but the time he spent at home with her, he grinned. "It's worth it when I do come home."

Cadeyrn laughed, his eyes gleaming. "How do you keep anyone from finding out?"

"They all know Padme and me are friends," Anakin shrugged, "we just let them believe that's all we are." He looked at Cadeyrn, "what's Ailene like?"

"Beautiful, and funny." Cadeyrn smiled at Anakin, "she has this laugh; it's ridiculous, her laugh makes you laugh."

Anakin grinned, "she sounds amasing."

"She's also kind, and caring." Cadeyrn took a deep breath, "she's probably the most determined person I know."

Anakin heard the tremor in his brother's voice, "don't worry Cade." he said as they entered the Space Port, "we'll get her back, and she'll be fine."

xxx

Ailene gasped in pain as feeling returned, opening her eyes, she found she was in a different cell; this one was far less accomodating, there was no bed, the floor and walls were wet and covered in slimy mold.

Shivering, she sniffed and sat up.

This was Cadeyrn's worst fear, that his past would catch up with him, in the past they had been able to outrun their enemies; only this time, it wasn't about Cade, this time it was all about his little brother Anakin - she was just the bait to lure him here.

She knew Cadeyrn would come, knew that Anakin would help - she also knew that her children were safe. It gave her strength to know that she had not failed them, and she knew that Cadeyrn would not fail her; he was coming, all she had to do was hold on.

The door to her 'new' cell opened and Count Dooku walked in, "It takes a truly _courageous _man to attack defensless women." Standing, Ailene crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, did I say 'courageous'? I meant cowardly," she glared at Dooku, "you won't get away with this."

"Oh I believe I will," Dooku smiled, "particularly if your dear husband wants to keep you alive."

Ailene shook her head, "Cadeyrn and Anakin will defeat you."

"is that before or after I propose my deal with Cadeyrn?" Dooku smiled, "you see, I am going to allow him to take you away from here and leave unharmed, and all he has to do is allow me to capture his brother."

Ailene scowled, "if you think Cadeyrn would ever betray Anakin, you'll be sorely disappointed."

"Not even if I told him I could get his enemies off his back?" Dooku shrugged, looking at Ailene curiously. "How long has your husband been running now? Fifteen years..." Cocking his head, Dooku smiled, "it's a long time and he must be so tired of running."

"Cadeyrn would never make a deal with you!" It didn't matter what Dooku tried to bargin with, Cadeyrn wouldn't betray Anakin. Ailen shook her head, "he'd die first."

Dooku turned and walked out of the cell, "Then perhaps he will."

Left alone again, Ailene sunk to the floor and wept.

xxx

"Thanks to Maeve, we know where we're going," Anakin smiled at Cadeyrn, "it'll be easy, Obi-wan and I have pulled of harder missions than this."

Obi-wan nodded, "we'll wait for Master Windu to draw Dooku's attention and slip past, unnoticed."

Cadeyrn frowned, looking from his brother to Obi-wan incredulously, "your don't really thionk it's going to be that easy do you?"

Anakin grinned, "in my experience... No." he shrugged, "but in theory we shouldn't have too much trouble getting Ailene out."

Cadeyrn bit his lip, crossing his arms, he closed his eyes; he had only been this terrified once before, when he had left his mother and Anakin on Tatooine fifteen years ago. Taking a deep breath, he nodded, "I hope you're right." If Anakin was wrong, and Ailen was hurt...

He didn't know what he would do.


End file.
